It was so Obvious
by Wxnderland
Summary: Was it really unrequited love? Late night visits may be able to fix that. -SasaNatsu


**A/N: OHOHOHOHOH. IT IS I. THE AMAZING AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. I've been obsessed with Natsume and Sasayan from My little Monster for like a day. Fml, they're adorable. I seriously had to write a fanfic about the two or I'd lose it.**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own my little monster**

**Summary: Was it really unrequited love? Late night visits may be able to fix that.**

**Pairing: SasaNatsu**

**(REWRITTEN)**

**:::::**

_('Cause every time I tell her how I feel,_

_She says it's not real)_

_She liked him, it was so obvious._

Everyone around her could see it, even if she couldn't.

It was unmistakeable, the way her eyes would light up whenever he would focus all his attention onto her, even by saying her name; the way he would grab her hand so casually and her cheeks would automatically feel warm.

Whenever he would simply walk her home, she had once used to think it was because both of their homes were relatively close, but he would just walk her straight towards her house without a word. He would always make sure she got home safely.

Sometimes they would both be seated on his bike, he didn't complain having to carry them both. Or when she would feel like walking, he would smile and walk with her; either way, they both just enjoyed each other's company

He would wake up earlier than usual, just to walk her to school because she asked. She thought nothing of it of course, he was her friend- one of her best friends. That was what friends did right?

...But neither Haru nor Mitty had ever done that unless necessary. So what was it?

_He liked her, it was so obvious_

_They all seemed to notice how different he would act around her _

He would never do anything half-assed when it came towards Natsume. He would always go the extra mile in order to cheer her up- just to see her smile. He loved the way her eyes would light up whenever he called her name. His heart would race and his hands would become so ridiculously clammy because _Christ _

She couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of effect she had on him

He was always thrilled when he would notice her cheeks turn red, it made him even more ecstatic just thinking that he was the one who could do it, although he would never show it, he was stricter when it came to her.

He enjoyed her company, walking her home had become a habit, practically a ritual. He enjoyed it to no ends, he didn't mind when she would ride on his bike with him, he couldn't care less about how it was himself alone who was doing all the peddling, the fact that she was just with him made it a million times better.

she had him wrapped around her finger but _damn_, he couldn't find it within himself to care

**:::::**

Once, she had watched him talk to a few girls once, when passing the music room. He was attempting to play the piano and was failing tremendously. One of the girls (what was her name, Seiko? Sakura?) was attempting to aid him by showing him the correct keys to press. It had surprisingly irritated her to no ends because who the hell did she think she was, taking his hands all of a sudden and guiding his fingers along the keys.

she had puffed her cheeks out and stormed off, later, completely ignoring and not communicating with him until he had bought her chocolate milk and apologised. He hadn't even known what he was apologising for but he was Sasayan and she was Natsume so it was expected that he would be the one having to apologise.

After all, he was clearly in the wrong.

Right?

For reasons unknown to even her, she noticed little things about him that no one else seemed to do pay attention to.

Sasayann was popular. She knew that. and due to his popularity, it wasn't rocket science that Sasayan knew a lot of people, meaning he was very social. Everyone knew him.

People would wave and smile and call out their own greetings towards him and it was his nature to simply return it with his own smile and give his own form of salutations, but his eyes weren't as bright as they were when he was with his true friends. With herself, Mitty and Haru!

They knew nothing about him, what they knew was things to do with baseball.

Did they know that he would fidget slightly just before a game?

Did they ever notice how there would be a small glint in his eye at the mere mention of the sport?

He wore the same exact pair of socks every game.

No one ever noticed. They weren't as close to him as they thought they were.

**:::::**

He saw the way she would act when it came towards confessions; she would act cold whenever she rejected the boys. But did any of them know that she was terrified of them? No one knew her as well as they thought they did.

They all saw the same thing, a pretty face. It was just confessions after confessions. They hadn't even said a single word to her before; did they really expect her to just accept their confessions without even knowing them?

_Idiots _were what his mind called them.

Did they know how much she hated boys? Apart from the close friends she had.

Did they notice the way her eyes would always turned sad when she would be confessed too?

Did they know how she was the only one who he would let wear his hats? he didn't let anyone touch his hats.

Did they know how he was the only one who she would allow to look at her blog? No one was allowed to know her blog

_They all knew nothing. They were just there. _

**:::::**

She had come crying to him once, begging him to help her with studying, he had only sighed and asked why she hadn't asked Mitty or Haru, her reply was that they were both already asleep.

Of course he didn't know that the real reason was that she wanted help from him and only him. Because then he would only get ideas.

She had sniffed and looked up towards him, big teary eyes and all. He had rolled his eyes but agreed, yawning in the process seeing at it was eleven pm when she had decided to knock on his door, he had let her in and they both had tiptoed upstairs and into his room.

They had crammed all night that day; she felt bad seeing the bags under his and knowing that it was herself who had caused it.

But he could never deny a request from her.

**:::::**

It was so sudden, when he had said it _'I really like you.' _She couldn't even begin to know how to feel that day; she had felt so low, when she couldn't even say it back.

She was so harsh, when she had rejected him. she had made it look effortless with her uncaring expression.

She had cried all night that day, feeling utterly confused. She didn't even want to go to school the next day. But when he had confronted her on why she was avoiding him she had broken down into tears right there and then,

Ignoring the fact that they were at the back of the school where classes were still in session, she had screamed, kicked and yelled asking how could he possibly even think to like someone like her?

She was selfish but he was incredibly patient as he waited for her tantrum to end, he had smiled softly towards her before he spoke "I can't explain it, I just love the feeling I get around you. I just...really like you."

She had slapped him across his face that day and ran off, to say the least, he didn't look the tiniest bit surprised as he merely held his red cheek and watched her run off, his shoulders slumping in disappointment, Natsume had instantly regretted it as she hid and prayed that he would forgive her the next time they would meet.

That night she had written on her blog, asking her 'friends' for advice. They had all written that she was being silly and should just talk to him, others had blamed Sasayan and Natsume didn't know how to deal with that. She had glared towards everyone on her screen that had commented something bad about him and told them all to not blame him; it was her own fault for over reacting after all.

She had snapped her laptop shut after that and stared at the ceiling. For once, her blog wasn't somewhere she felt she could run to.

Natsume couldn't sleep that night, she was much too worried about what had happened before, her chest had hurt and she really just wanted to see the boy, but at the same time, she didn't; she was extremely embarrassed towards the way she had acted before.

She had given up sleeping as she rushed downstairs, not even bothered to care about her fashion predicament with wearing pyjamas and a pair of bunny slippers outside. she had rushed and somewhere in the logical part of her mind had made her take her phone and keys with her before she ran outside, her mind was much too far to notice the cold winds that hit her bare legs and how the thin fabric of her pyjama shorts wasn't doing anything useful in protecting her from the cold.

It hadn't taken long for her to reach his house, it was close to her own home after all. However once reaching her destination she had no idea on what to do.

She had acted on a whim really. Of course she had been towards the boy's house more than enough times to know who was living there, but it was two in the morning and she downright refused to ring the doorbell wake up his family members.

How awkward would that be?

Taking deep breaths she went in through the garden, knowing how the kitchen window was almost always open she slipped in through there, it was almost effortless with her slim figure.

She was also hardly aware that some would probably get arrested for doing such things. This was technically breaking and entering. She quietly tip toed out of the kitchen and up the stairs she quietly opened her objective's room door and peered in.

_He was asleep_

It was then she wondered just what was going through her useless mind when she stood in the middle of his room. Just what was her aim for it? Was she supposed to wake him up and beg for forgiveness? Just what was her goal?

It had finally struck her on how crazy this was. It was two something in the morning and she had just snuck into a boy's house.

But it wasn't just a boy's house. It was Sasahara Sōhei. Sasayan- her, Sasayan.

She had managed to stifle a gasp when she saw him grunt and turn around, her eyes had went wide when he turned around to face her, of course he was still asleep but the sight had made her breath get caught in her throat.

His dark hair was tousled and in a mess, one arm falling of the bed while the other spread out on the other side. His legs hidden under the duvet as he slept.

It was so...Sasayan.

A warm feeling filled her chest and her cheeks began to flush and she was half aware towards the fact that she was being such a stalker; she was hesitant when she tapped his shoulder, not even wanting to wake the boy up. Why on earth was she doing it now?

Of course when he would awake she would claim that it was a mistake and run most likely jump out the window like any mad person would do, but the girl was insistent on apologizing, if she didn't do it anytime soon she was afraid that she would lose one of the very few close real friends she ever had- or even her sanity for that matter. So she continued to tap his shoulder.

But it proved to be worthless when he just waved her hand away and turned around, burying himself further into the covers, and muttering something which suspiciously sounded a lot like

"Five more minute Mom,"

Natsume had stared towards his form flabbergasted for a few seconds. Did he seriously just call her mom?

She huffed, "Sasayan!"

The male had woken up in a jolt, arms flailing as he yelled out a surprised, falling off the bed with a thud, dragging the covers along with him.

Natsume jumped herself, astonished at how he had fallen,

Sasahara stared up towards the girl in utter confusion, obvious shock was in his features "Natsume-...san?"

It was then the thought accrued to her that she probably looked horrendous, with a squeak Natsume instantly covered her eyes with her hands "Don't look!"

In all his years, the boy had never found himself as utterly confused by anything until today. But despite it all, a small smile managed to make an appearance onto his features as he watched the other teen squeal in embarassment by the whole ordeal.

"Sōhei!?"a voice called out causing the two teens to freeze

"Are you okay in there?" the voice continued causing Natsume to shake slightly

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine!" Sasayan yelled, loud enough for his mother to hear her.

Sasayan shook his head then turned towards the girl who stood in his room in her pyjamas, the two continued to stare at each other before Sasahara finally broke and smiled

"So...can't say I was expecting this visit." He pulled the pillow off his bed and placed it onto his lap.

It was enough for a dam to be broken as Natsume had burst into tears, tackling the boy, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms hesitantly wrapping themselves around her waist.

He sighed when she heard her start apologizing about the whole ordeal "I'm sorry, Sasayan! I'm so stupid, I'm sorry!" she continued to repeat, hiccupping regularly as she did so.

Sasahara just shook his head, he didn't know whether to be amused or relieved after all, what sane person would run all the way to him in her pyjamas in the middle of the night just to apologise? It was hard not to forgive the girl, but then again he was never mad.

He could never be mad at her

But her next words had made him freeze in his tracks

"_I like you too Sōhei!" _

She had called him by his name

she had just said his real name

she had just spoken his actual name for once and God had he loved it. he remembered staring in shock. His cheeks finally flushing and matching with her own blushing face,

"Don't just look at me like that!" she screeched "It's embarrassing!"

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

"And call me Asako for god's sake!"

**:::::**

**A/N: Yeah, So I decided to do an updated version of this cause the original was like two years ago and I cringed when I came across this. I had first published this on the 18th Feburary 2014 HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANKS FOR READING! R N R!**


End file.
